Hepatitis B virus (HBV) is a member of the hepadnavirus family and is a causative agent of acute and chronic hepatitis worldwide. HBV epidemics have been prevalent in Asia and Africa, and HBV infection is endemic in China (Williams, R. (2006), “Global challenges in liver disease”, Hepatology (Baltimore, Md.) 44 (3): 521-526). More than 2 billion people have been infected with the virus, and it is estimated that there are 350 million chronically HBV-infected individuals worldwide (“Hepatitis B”, World Health Organization, 2009; “FAQ About Hepatitis B”, Stanford School of Medicine. 2008 Jul. 10). Routes of infection are through blood and bodily fluid contact, including blood transfusions and IV drug use, sexual transmission, bites and lesions, and vertical transmission (e.g., childbirth).
HBV is found as one of four major serotypes (adr, adw, ayr, ayw) that are determined based on antigenic epitopes within its envelope proteins. There are eight different genotypes (A-H) based on the nucleotide sequence variations in the genome. Genotype differences impact disease severity, disease course and likelihood of complications, response to treatment and possibly response to vaccination (Kramvis et al., (2005), Vaccine 23 (19): 2409-2423; Magnius and Norder, (1995), Intervirology 38 (1-2): 24-34).
The clinical incubation period for HBV is usually 2-3 months; approximately two thirds of those acutely infected are asymptomatic or have mild, subclinical symptoms. The remaining one third of acutely infected individuals may experience jaundice, inflammation of the liver, vomiting, aches and/or mild fever, but the disease is eventually resolved in most adults and rarely leads to liver failure. Indeed, approximately 95% of adults recover completely from HBV infection and do not become chronically infected. However, approximately 90% of infants and 25%-50% of children aged 1-5 years will remain chronically infected with HBV (Centers for Disease Control and Prevention as of September 2010). Approximately 25% of those who become chronically infected during childhood and 15% of those who become chronically infected after childhood die prematurely from cirrhosis or hepatocellular carcinoma, and the majority of chronically infected individuals remain asymptomatic until onset of cirrhosis or end-stage liver disease (CDC as of September 2010). 1 million deaths per year worldwide (about 2000-4000 deaths per year in the U.S.) result from chronic HBV infection. Chronically infected individuals have elevated serum alanine aminotransferase (ALT) levels (a marker of liver damage), liver inflammation and/or fibrosis upon liver biopsy. For those patients who develop cirrhosis, the 5 year survival rate is about 50%.
HBV infection and its treatment are typically monitored by the detection of viral antigens and/or antibodies against the antigens. Upon infection with HBV, the first detectable antigen is the hepatitis B surface antigen (HBsAg), followed by the hepatitis B “e” antigen (HBeAg). Clearance of the virus is indicated by the appearance of IgG antibodies in the serum against HBsAg and/or against the core antigen (HBcAg), also known as seroconversion. Numerous studies indicate that viral replication, the level of viremia and progression to the chronic state in HBV-infected individuals are influenced directly and indirectly by HBV-specific cellular immunity mediated by CD4+ helper (TH) and CD8+ cytotoxic T lymphocytes (CTLs). Patients progressing to chronic disease tend to have absent, weaker, or narrowly focused HBV-specific T cell responses as compared to patients who clear acute infection. See, e.g., Chisari, 1997, J Clin Invest 99: 1472-1477; Maini et al., 1999, Gastroenterology 117:1386-1396; Rehermann et al., 2005, Nat Rev Immunol 2005; 5:215-229; Thimme et al., 2001, J Virol 75: 3984-3987; Urbani et al., 2002, J Virol 76: 12423-12434; Wieland and Chisari, 2005, J Virol 79: 9369-9380; Webster et al., 2000, Hepatology 32:1117-1124; Penna et al., 1996, J Clin Invest 98: 1185-1194; Sprengers et al., 2006, J Hepatol 2006; 45: 182-189.
Vaccines for the prevention of HBV have been commercially available since the early 1980's. Current commercial vaccines are non-infectious, subunit viral vaccines providing purified recombinant hepatitis B virus surface antigen (HBsAg), and can be administered beginning at birth. The vaccines have been effective at reducing the incidence of infection in countries where the vaccine is routinely administered. While a few immunotherapeutics are in development, including various HBV protein or epitope vaccines and cytokines, there are currently no approved immunotherapeutics for the treatment of active HBV infection in the United States.
Current standard of care (SOC) therapy for HBV infection includes primarily antiviral drugs, such as tenofovir (VIREAD®), lamivudine (EPIVIR®), adefovir (HEPSERA®), telbivudine (TYZEKA®) and entecavir (BARACLUDE®), as well as interferon-α2a and pegylated interferon-α2a (PEGASYS®). These drugs, and particularly the antiviral drugs, are typically administered for long periods of time (e.g., daily or weekly for one to five years or longer), and although they slow or stop viral replication, they typically do not provide a complete “cure” or eradication of the virus. Interferon-based approaches are toxic and have modest remission rates. The antiviral therapies inhibit viral replication and are better tolerated than interferon, but as mentioned above, these drugs typically do not provide a complete viral cure, and in some cases long term remission rates are not achieved. Moreover, in some cases, development of drug resistance ensues. For example, lamivudine is a potent oral antiviral that inhibits HBV reverse transcriptase (Pol). As lamivudine is well tolerated, and because it is now a generic drug, lamivudine is an option for HBV antiviral therapy in developing countries. However, a 20% annual viral resistance rate from point mutations in the Pol sequence limits the utility of lamivudine for HBV. Moreover, response to current anti-viral and interferon treatment is differently effective among HBV genotypes (Cao, World Journal of Gastroenterology 2009; 15(46):5761-9) and in some patients, because the hepatitis B virus DNA can persist in the body even after infection clears, reactivation of the virus can occur over time.
Accordingly, while standard of care (SOC) therapy provides the best currently approved treatment for patients suffering from chronic HBV, the length of time for therapy and the significant adverse effects of the regimens can lead to noncompliance, dose reduction, and treatment discontinuation, combined with viral escape, reactivation of the virus, and patients who still fail to respond or sustain response to therapy. Therefore, there remains a need in the art for improved therapeutic treatments for HBV infection.